The invention relates to a method and a device for the manufacture of packs, especially hinge-lid packs for cigarettes, by wrapping the contents of the pack in at least one blank made of paper, thin cardboard or similar packaging material, blanks with individual perforations and folding flaps being led one after the other into a folding unit, especially a revolving folding unit.
The correct design of the blanks being led into the folding units, particularly revolving folding units, is important for the efficiency of a packaging machine. Monitoring, by means of sensors, of blanks which are being transported in the region of a packaging machine is already known in principle. The sensors react to printed marks which are applied to the blanks.